Erros e enganos
by Lucianee
Summary: ONESHOT - Bella encontra Edward em sua cama com outra no dia que descobre que está grávida. Ele vai embora da cidade achando que o filho é de outro. O que eles vão fazer quando a verdade se revelar?


**BPDV**

Grávida. E sem saber o que fazer. Era assim que eu estava.

Hoje passei mal no trabalho e me levaram ao hospital. E foi assim que eu descobri que estou grávida aos 23 anos. Resolvi ir pro apartamento que aluguei assim que voltei a Forks, depois da faculdade. Pretendia esfriar a cabeça e depois iria a casa dos Cullen, conversar com Edward.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento um pouco mais cedo do que o normal. Mas quando entrei ao meu quarto meu mundo desabou. Edward estava deitado completamente nu na minha cama. Fazendo um sexo selvagem com Lauren. Sai de casa desnorteada. Só tinha duas certezas: eu nunca mais queria ver Edward Cullen e não moraria mais naquele apartamento. Como tinha acabado de ser chamada pra ser redatora em Port Angeles, resolvi me mudar pra lá.

Uma semana depois já estava me mudando. Charlie não gostou da minha mudança, mas o convenci de que poderíamos nos ver sempre. Não contei a ninguém o motivo de ter terminado com Edward. Nem ele sabe que o vi naquele dia, apenas falei que não dava mais pra ficarmos juntos e pedi a ele que respeitasse minha decisão.

**EPDV**

Três meses. Era o tempo que eu estava sem Bella. Quando ela terminou comigo sem motivo achei que fosse só uma TPM. Mas ela estava falando sério. Tentei me aproximar dela, mas ela não deixou. Sempre que nos víamos na rua ou no mercado ela se esquivava, não me dava abertura. E agora eu via o quanto ela era importante pra mim.

Eu realmente a amava, só vi que não sei viver com ela depois que ela se foi. Até terminei meu caso com Lauren, meu corpo só queria Bella. As vezes me pergunto se ela tinha descoberto, mas acho que não. Ela teria me confrontado e me xingado se tivesse descoberto. Não, com certeza não era isso.

Estava passeando pela praia em La Push, lembrando dos bons momentos que já passamos aqui quando a vi. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Ela estava deitada no colo do cachorro que ela insistia em chamar de amigo. E ele passava a mão em sua barriga. Sua barriga estava enorme.

Foi quando eu entendi. Bella estava grávida. De Jacob. Ela me traiu e me abandonou pra ficar com ele. Eu queria matá-lo por ter tocado na minha Bella. Mas ela o escolheu. Eu a amava e respeitaria a escolha dela.

Cheguei em casa derrotado e Alice logo percebeu.

"Edward" Ela chamou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu vi a Bella. Ela está com o Jacob. E está grávida dele, Alice..." Eu já estava quase sem fala. "Eu vou embora daqui, Alice. Vou pra Nova York, Flórida ou qualquer outro lugar em que eu não precise assistir isso"

E foi assim que toda a família decidiu ir pra Flórida. Onde Emmett já morava com Rosalie e seu irmão Jasper. Meu irmão adorou ter a família toda por perto. E Alice logo começou a namorar Jasper.

**7 anos depois**

**APDV**

Eu e Emmett tínhamos voltado mais uma vez a Forks, pra Jasper e Rosalie visitarem os pais. Nunca tínhamos encontrado Bella aqui, mas Edward nunca quis vir conosco e eu sabia que era por ela. Ele também nunca tinha tido um namoro sério por não ser capaz de confiar em ninguém. Acho que eu nunca a perdoaria. Embora Edward não saiba, encontrei Bella pela última vez poucos dias depois dele ter me contado o que ela fez. A xinguei no meio da rua por ter se feito de santa e enganado meu irmão. Ela disse que não fez nada, mas as lágrimas de crocodilo não me convenceram. Falei tudo que aquela vadia merecia ouvir. E só fiquei satisfeita depois de ter dado um belo tapa no meio da cara dela.

Voltando a realidade, chegamos em Forks e tudo ocorreu normalmente, até o momento que a mãe de Jasper me chamou pra conversar.

"Alice, queria te falar uma coisa... Mas não sei como começar..." Fiquei olhando pra ela até que continuasse. "Bella voltou pra cidade com a filha" Meu sangue ferveu.

"Isso não é da minha conta. Não tenho nenhum interesse na vida da mulher que enganou meu irmão" Já me levantava quando ela me estendeu uma foto com uma menina linda, que era a mistura perfeita de Bella e Edward.

"Não sei se eu deveria me meter nisso, Alice, mas essa é Vanessa Swan, filha de Bella. Preferi falar isso pra você, porque sei que você que era mais próxima de Bella..."

Eu estava sem reação. Edward era pai da filha de Bella. Mas porque ele disse que Jacob era o pai? Porque ela terminou com Edward? Tinha algo errado nessa história. E eu iria descobrir o que era.

**EPDV**

Tinha algo errado acontecendo. Alice chegou muito inquieta de Forks. Eu não sabia se queria saber o que era, tinha medo que fosse algo relacionado a Bella. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando fiquei sozinho com Alice.

"Edward, desculpe tocar nesse assunto..." eu via que ela lutava com as palavras. "O que você viu entre Bella e Jacob?"

Não sabia como ela era capaz de tocar nesse assunto. Era demais pra mim.

"Não, Alice. Eu não vou falar sobre isso. Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Edward. Você sabe que eu não tocaria nesse assunto se não fosse muito importante." É verdade. Eu sabia que Alice não falaria disso por nada. Tinha algo muito sério acontecendo.

"Ah, Alice. Me lembro como se fosse hoje. Eles estavam na praia. Ela estava deitada no colo dele, enquanto ele acariciava sua barriga de grávida..."

"O que mais, Edward?"

"Você realmente acha que eu ficaria pra ver mais, Alice? Isso já não era suficiente?"

E foi aí que Alice congelou. Ela olhava pra mim como se eu fosse louco, eu já podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não conseguia entender.

"O que está acontecendo, Alice?" Eu perguntei.

"O que está acontecendo? Edward, você disse que os viu juntos. Disse que ela estava te traindo, que ela estava grávida de outro simplesmente por causa dessa cena? Eu gritei com ela, Edward. Eu a xinguei dos maiores absurdos possíveis. Eu até bati nela grávida por que ela te traia, Edward. Mas você sequer tem certeza se era isso que acontecia."

Alice chorava enquanto me atacava. Eu a abracei e ela batia no meu peito descontroladamente. Eu não sabia que Alice tinha feito isso. Nem sabia que isso a machucava tanto. Mas tinha outra coisa em minha mente. Eu nunca tinha imaginado o que vi como algo inocente. E pra Alice estar falando isso, ela tinha que saber alguma coisa que eu não sabia...

"Alice... Porque você está falando isso agora? O que você mais você não me contou?"

Ela se afastou de mim e foi até sua bolsa. Tirou uma foto e me entregou. Eu fiquei lívido. Era uma criança linda, que claramente era filha de Bella. Tinha o mesmo formato de rosto, os mesmos cabelos encaracolados, apesar da cor ser a mesma dos meus. Seus olhos verdes como os meus tinham o mesmo olhar, o mesmo mistério que o de Bella. A menina era uma clara mistura de nós dois.

"Essa é Vanessa Swan, Edward. Você realmente acredita que ela é filha de Jacob?"

"Alice..." Mas eu não tinha palavras. Estava claro pra mim que eu tinha uma filha. Mas porque Bella não me disse? Como ela pode esconder isso de mim? Será que ela achou que eu não ia aceitar e terminou por isso? Eu não sabia o que pensar. Aquilo simplesmente não parecia real.

Corri ao meu quarto pra fazer minhas malas. Alice me seguiu e ficou me observando. Quando minhas malas estavam prontas ela simplesmente disse que ia comigo. Eu não sabia o que era melhor...

"Edward, sempre tomamos nossas decisões em família. Vamos descer e contar aos outros" Eu apenas assenti concordando. Seria bom ter o conforto de minha família comigo.

Após contarmos o que tinha acontecido, resolvemos todos tirar férias em Forks. Fomos pra nossa antiga casa, e na manhã seguinte eu estacionei em frente a escola local, esperando Bella levar a minha filha.

Quando as vi meu coração parou. Bella, apesar dos anos que se passarem continuava completamente linda. E a menina... Ela era tão perfeita quanto Bella. Elas estavam conversando felizes. Esperava Bella deixar Vanessa na escola para conversar com ela, não queria assustar a menina, mas precisava falar com Bella. Só que Bella entrou na escola e ficou lá. Considerando que é formada em literatura, talvez seja professora lá.

Entrei na escola e fui até a secretaria.

"Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com Isabella Swan"

"Claro, ela acabou de chegar. Vou chamá-la antes que ela vá para a sala. Só um ins..." Ela parou e ficou olhando pra mim. "Edward Cullen?"

Só ao ouvir meu nome foi que prestei atenção na secretária. Era Ângela Weber, que estudou conosco no colégio. "Oi, Ângela. Tudo bem?"

"Tu-tudo"

"Você poderia chamar a Bella, por favor? Eu realmente gostaria de falar com ela antes que ela fosse para a sala."

"É claro" ela falou com a voz um pouco mais firme. "Com licença"

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela voltou, com Bella completamente pálida.

"Edward..."

"Bom dia, Bella... Vejo que está surpresa ao me ver."

"O que você quer comigo?" Ela estava amedrontada. Com certeza tinha medo que eu soubesse sobre nossa filha. Mal sabia ela que era tarde pra se preocupar com isso.

"Vou ser direto, Bella. Vim a Forks depois de descobrir que tenho uma filha. Você me tirou o direito de fazer parte da vida dela até hoje, mas não vai mais fazer isso. Vou levá-la comigo para a Flórida se for preciso"

Bella me encarava atônita. Ia ficando cada vez mais verde.

"Bella... Você está bem?" Ouvi Ângela perguntar. Mas não ouvi resposta. Bella havia se sentado e parecia lutar pra se manter acordada. Mas ela não conseguiu. A última coisa que vi antes dela desmaiar na minha frente foram seus olhos, repletos de mágoa e dor.

**BPDV**

Isso era um pesadelo. Tinha que ser. Como Edward pode aparecer agora. Ele sabia de Nessie. E queria levá-la de mim. Quem contou a ele? Quem seria cruel pra fazer isso comigo? O que eu faria sem ela? Eu estava completamente perdida, sem chão. E de novo por causa dele. Edward Cullen. Será que ele não se cansava de estragar a minha vida, de me fazer sofrer. Parece que não.

Fui voltando à consciência percebendo que não era apenas um pesadelo. Ele estava realmente ali.

"Bella... Acorda, por favor..." Eu podia perceber que Ângela estava aflita. Abri lentamente meus olhos ficaram instantaneamente presos naqueles olhos verdes que eu amava e que sentia tanta falta. Mas que também me faziam sofrer mais do que eu achava ser possível. Eu podia ver que ele estava preocupado, mas não conseguia perceber nenhuma emoção além disso.

"Edward..." Eu podia perceber que estava chorando. "Não é um pesadelo... Você está aqui de verdade..." E nesse momento eu vi dor em seus olhos. Não sabia o que o machucava, minha mente ainda estava meio incoerente.

"Sim, Bella. Eu estou aqui. Me desculpa ter te assustado. Você está melhor?"

"Acho que estou melhor sim. Eu preciso ir pra sala de aula."

"Não, não precisa. Já avisei ao diretor que você se sentiu mal. Você está dispensada de todas as suas turmas por hoje." Ângela falou prontamente.

"Obrigada, Ângela" Dei a ela um olhar que dizia que estava tudo bem. Ela se afastou para dar a mim e Edward alguma privacidade.

"Hum... Edward. Será que podemos conversar em outro lugar? Esse não é o tipo de assunto que eu gostaria de tratar no trabalho" Nem eu lugar nenhum, pensei comigo mesma.

"Bella, estou muito ansioso pra essa conversa, mas será que não é melhor esperar você se sentir melhor?"

"Não Edward. Vamos resolver isso logo"

"Tudo bem" ele disse. "Venha comigo"

Pedi a Ângela que avisasse Nessie que eu precisei sair e que não a deixasse ir embora com ninguém. Então segui Edward pra onde quer que ele estivesse indo. Não demorou muito pra eu perceber que íamos pra antiga casa dos Cullens.

Eu estava extremamente nervosa. Não sabia o que Edward esperava de mim e também não queria ele perto de Nessie. Eu não agüentaria se ele a fizesse sofrer o tanto que eu sofri.

Entrei na casa e tive uma surpresa. Todos os Cullens estavam aqui e também Rosalie e Jasper. Tinha muito tempo que não nos víamos. Eu realmente não queria conversar na frente deles. Isso era entre Edward e eu. Sem contar que eles me lançavam olhares acusadores. Essa conversa não seria fácil.

"Bella" Edward chamou minha atenção. "Por que você me escondeu que eu tinha uma filha?" Ele estava me acusando? Como ele era capaz disso?

"Eu nunca escondi nada. Foi você quem foi embora da cidade de uma hora pra outra."

"De uma hora pra outra Isabella? Não foi de uma hora pra outra. Foi depois de você me abandonar sem motivo, e depois de ver você grávida, cheia de carinhos com Jake."

"E claro que sua mente pervertida já imaginou mil coisas, não é, Edward. Bem a sua cara fugir sem procurar saber o que realmente estava acontecendo"

"Espera aí Isabella" Esme entrou na conversa. "Você não vai falar assim com o meu filho depois de tudo o que você fez com ele"

Tudo o que eu fiz com ele. E ninguém imagina o que ele fez comigo.

"Nós viemos até aqui pra conhecê-la." Alice disse.

"Queremos fazer parte da vida dela" dessa vez foi Emmett.

"Se eu puder impedir nenhum de vocês vai chegar perto dela. Não vou permitir que a façam sofrer como fizeram comigo."

"Nós fizemos com você, Isabella? Foi você quem usou meu filho e o mandou embora, sem lhe dar o direito de saber que era pai" Eu não acreditava que Carlisle estava me dizendo isso.

"Bella" Edward chamou "Não precisa ser assim. Mas se você insistir em me manter longe eu vou pedir a guarda dela..."

Eu estava em prantos... Ele não podia fazer isso.

"Por que, Edward. Porque eu? Ela é minha vida, tudo que eu tenho depois que Charlie morreu. Me deixe em paz com minha filha..."

"Eu sinto muito sobre Charlie. Eu não sabia..." Ele parecia realmente triste por meu pai "Mas como você pode me perguntar por que você? É porque ela é a minha filha."

"É isso? É um filho que você quer? Então me deixe em paz e vá atrás da Lauren. Ela mal liga pro filho dela. Diz pra quem quiser ouvir que ele só estragou a vida dela!"

"E por que meu filho iria atrás dessa criança, Bella. Você acha que qualquer um serve? Ele quer a filha dele" Esme o defendeu, possessa de raiva. Edward estava lívido. Completamente branco e sem fala. Parecia que só agora ele pensou que eu pudesse saber.

"Pergunte isso ao seu filho, Esme..." Todos olharam pra ele pedindo explicação, esperando ele negar o que eu tinha insinuado. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele ficou olhando pra mim num pedido mudo de desculpas...

"Edward, meu filho..." Esme chamou. "Diga alguma coisa. Diga que isso não é verdade..."

"Bella..." foi tudo o que ele disse, em uma voz embargada pelas lágrimas. "Me desculpe, Bella..."

Foi quando todos tiveram certeza de que era verdade. "Desculpas, Edward?" Carlisle gritou. "Como você pode? Dizer todas aquelas coisas sobre ela quando na verdade você era o canalha da história? Como, meu filho?"

Edward se sentou e abaixou a cabeça em um choro silencioso, muito diferente do meu. Eu chorava convulsivamente, tendo que reviver essas lembranças que tanto me machucavam, enfrentar essa discussão caótica e ainda sem saber em que isso mudaria a vida da minha pequena Nessie.

**EPDV**

Ela sabia. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar é que ela sabia do canalha que eu fui. Eu não a merecia, e ela me deixou por saber disso... E foi atrás do cachorro do Jacob.

"Bella..." Ela chorava convulsivamente, mas eu não podia deixar de perguntar. "O que você teve com Jacob?" Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco, então resolvi esclarecer. "Quando você tava grávida, eu vi vocês juntos na praia."

"Edward, eu não sei o que você viu, mas eu sei que eu e Jake sempre nos tratamos como irmãos. Ele nunca me tocou do jeito que você pensa."

Irmãos. Era assim que eles se viam. Eu podia ver nos olhos de Bella que ela falava a verdade. Ela nem se incomodou em perguntar o que eu vi, ela sabia que não tinha como ser nada de mais. Eu me sentia como um monstro. Eu a acusei o tempo todo, enquanto ela apenas se defendia do quanto eu a fazia sofrer...

"Bella..." Ouvi a voz de Alice. "Por que você não nos contou a verdade? Por que não disse o que Edward tinha feito? E por que me deixou te dizer todas aquelas coisas horríveis, Bella?" Olhei pra Alice e vi que ela chorava, como eu. Ela estava percebendo que tinha sido injusta, como eu.

Bella estava parada, distante de todos. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava deslocada. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, parecia que estava decidindo o que falar. Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos e começou.

"Eu não falei o que ele tinha feito porque eu sabia que vocês iriam brigar com ele. E também sabia o quanto a opinião de vocês mexe com ele. Ele não gostaria de encarar a decepção de vocês." Ela estava me defendendo. Eu não podia acreditar que mesmo depois do que eu fiz ela tinha sido capaz de deixarem pensar o pior dela pra não eu não ter que lidar com a decepção da minha família.

Ela parou de me olhar e se virou pra Alice, continuando sua resposta. "E quando você veio me humilhar, Alice, eu não falei nada porque você não perguntou. Ninguém nunca quis saber o que me motivou. Era mais fácil simplesmente acreditar que eu era uma vadia e me punir por isso."

"Ah, Bella..." Alice sussurrou enquanto ia abraçá-la. Mas ela não permitiu. Ela se encolheu mais e se afastou de Alice como se ela desse choque. Alice parou seu avanço, sem saber o que fazer. Acho que ela não esperava a rejeição de Bella.

Ficamos ali, todos parados, sem saber o que fazer. Estavam todos apreensivos, ainda mais depois da reação de Bella com Alice. Eu podia ver a repreensão e repulsa nos olhos dos meus pais e irmãos.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora..." Bella falou. Eu não tinha mais forças pra impedi-la.

"Espera" Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir Rosalie intervir. "Bella, nós nunca fomos muito próximas e eu entendo que você esteja magoada com todos aqui. Mas por favor, entenda que nós precisamos saber o que realmente aconteceu com você e com a menina esses anos todos. E também precisamos saber sobre essa criança de Lauren. Eu imagino que isso doa muito em você... Mas ainda sim te peço que não nos deixe mais no escuro. Já cometemos injustiças demais por não sabermos dos acontecimentos..."

Bella parecia debater sobre o que Rose disse. Jasper veio com um copo de água da cozinha e entregou hesitante a ela. Mais uma vez seu lado nobre venceu. Ela não devia nada a ninguém aqui, éramos nós que estávamos em débito com ela. Mas ainda assim ela atendeu o pedido de Rose.

"Eu passei mal um dia no trabalho e me levaram ao hospital. Foi quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu pretendia esfriar a cabeça em casa e depois vir aqui falar com Edward. Como eu vinha do hospital, eu cheguei em casa mais cedo, e encontrei ele e Lauren transando na minha cama." Nessa hora eu senti todos me olharem de forma assassina, mas Bella não viu. Seus olhos estavam fixos em suas mãos. "Eu sai de casa sem ser notada. Resolvi que não queria viver mais naquele apartamento. Como eu já tinha recebido a proposta de trabalhar em Port Angeles, preparei tudo pra me mudar pra lá. Eu só vi Edward uma semana depois, quando tudo já estava pronto. Não sei como tive forças pra terminar tudo sem despedaçar na frente dele. Fui pra Port Angeles no dia seguinte. Cerca de um mês depois Charlie ficou doente, e eu vinha todo fim de semana, mas sempre evitava Edward. Charlie foi piorando e morreu dez dias depois que vocês foram embora." Eu podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e ela lutanda pra se controlar e continuar a falar. "Depois disso eu fiquei permanentemente em Port Angeles. Vinha aqui de dois em dois meses pra cuidar da casa de Charlie. O bebê de Lauren nasceu um mês depois de Nessie. Mas ela não esperava que o namorado, Tyler, pedisse o DNA. Foi quando ficou comprovado que não era dele que eu pensei em Edward. Os pais dela a ajudaram, mas ela não tinha terminado a faculdade ainda e teve que largar. É por isso que ela acusa James de estragar a vida dela. Eu só voltei a morar em Forks alguns meses atrás, quando recebi uma proposta da escola de trabalhar aqui. Por mais que fosse difícil enfrentar todos aqui, eu achei que seria melhor pra Nessie e aceitei. Agora acho que não deveria ter vindo."

"Por que não?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Por quê? Como por que, Sra. Cullen?" Eu percebi que a referência formal magoou um pouco minha mãe, mas ela entendia Bella. "Agora eu estou diante do homem que eu amei e me traiu, da família da qual me diziam que eu fazia parte, mas me condenou sem ouvir o meu lado da história, e eles estão ameaçando tirar a minha filha de mim. E você me pergunta porque eu não queria estar aqui?"

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Não havia como nos desculparmos. E eu ainda processava o que ela dizia sobre o filho de Lauren. Eu sabia que não era meu filho, mas Bella não tinha como fazer.

"Bella... eu não sou pai do filho de Lauren" ela me encarou, os olhos tristes vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Quando Tyler não assumiu o menino ela me procurou, dizendo que era meu filho..." Pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos "Ela disse que moveria céus e terra pra me encontrar, que não era boba como você, e que o filho dela não cresceria sem pai. Só agora eu entendo o que ela quis dizer. Naquele momento achei que era apenas uma referência ao que eu tinha feito com você." A dor era evidente em seu lindo rosto. "Eu exigi fazer um exame antes de assumir. Mas eu também não era o pai. Sabe-se lá com quantos ela dormia. A cidade inteira sempre soube que ela era uma vadia."

"E ainda assim você a levava para a minha casa, a minha cama, não é mesmo?" A voz dela era apenas um sussurro. Eu não soube o que responder. Apenas abaixei a cabeça, não seria capaz de olhar em seus olhos agora. Também não podia olhar para minha família estarrecida com mais essa surpresa.

"Bem, agora que todos vocês sabem do que aconteceu, o que vão fazer contra mim e Nessie?"

"Bella, nós nunca faríamos nada contra vocês..." A voz de minha mãe ainda estava cheia de mágoa, por Bella pensar que queríamos prejudicá-la.

"Devo entender então que vocês vão embora e nunca mais vou precisar me preocupar com nenhum de vocês tentando se aproximar de nós?" Bella desafiou. "Qualquer coisa diferente disso seria fazer algo contra nós."

"Nós queremos conhecê-la, Bella, fazer parte da vida dela..." Alice chorou

"Mas eu vou fazer tudo que puder para protegê-la. Sei o quanto vocês podem magoar alguém. E que não costumam procurar todos os lados da história antes de condenarem alguém. Não quero que minha filha cresça achando que isso é certo, nem que em algum momento venham a ser vítima disso."

"Bella, eu entendo a sua mágoa" Carlisle interviu. "Mas não espere que aceitemos simplesmente fingir que ela não existe. Acho que hoje foram reveladas muitas coisas, temos muito o que digerir. Seria bom se nós pudéssemos conversar sobre isso em outro momento, tudo bem?"

"Imaginei que vocês não fossem embora. Conheço vocês o suficiente pra saber disso. Aceito conversar em outro momento, até porque agora não tenho muitas condições pra isso e preciso voltar a escola para pegar Nessie. Mas quero pedir que fiquem longe dela até resolvermos como vamos fazer. A aproximação de vocês pode confundi-la, e vamos ter que discutir como faremos isso, ok?"

Assisti toda a minha família concordar. Então todos olharam pra mim. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão e não queria prejudicar minha linda filhinha, então concordei também. Bella ficou de nos ligar em alguns dias para marcarmos de nos encontrar novamente.

Levei-a até a escola. Ela não falou nada e eu não a pressionei, sabia que ela precisava de um tempo. Não voltei imediatamente pra casa. Não estava pronto pra enfrentar o que viria. Fiquei rodando pela cidade e só voltei horas depois. Mas assim que entrei em casa vi que matar tempo tinha sido em vão. Todos estavam na sala me esperando e me lançaram olhares mortais ao me verem. Eu me sentia um lixo. Não tinha forças pra isso agora. Passei pela sala e fui ao escritório de meu pai, onde me deitei no sofá e chorei copiosamente. Ninguém veio atrás de mim e eu silenciosamente agradei por isso. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sozinho, chorando toda a dor em meu peito. Eu sabia que era o único responsável por isso e não via formas de consertar. Em algum momento as lágrimas secaram e eu adormeci.

Acordei com alguém fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. Abri meus olhos e vi minha mãe. Eu podia ver que ela estava triste comigo, mas que tentaria me ajudar. Isso me deu forças. Ela sabia o quanto era importante pra mim ter ela ali comigo. Pedi a ela que juntasse todos na sala, pois eu precisava falar com eles.

Quando cheguei na sala já estavam todos me esperando. Eu já tinha organizado minhas idéias e já sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, então não perdi tempo.

"Olha, eu sei que errei muito e vocês estão chateados comigo. Eu sei que por acreditar em mim vocês foram injustos com Bella e agora ela está brava com vocês também. Eu fui um idiota naquela época e ainda estou pagando por isso. Eu perdi a mulher que eu amo e não pude ver minha filha crescer. E agora, pelo menos uma vez na vida, vou fazer algo sem estar pensando em mim. Por favor, respeitem Bella, vamos fazer isso do jeito dela. Eu vou dar a ela o tempo que ela pediu e peço que vocês façam o mesmo. Querendo ou não, ela e minha filha são as maiores vítimas das bobagens que eu fiz. Nós conhecemos Bella e sabemos que ela não vai fugir, por mais que ela queira fazer isso. Eu não estou desistindo de Nessie, mas sei que Bella precisa desse espaço e que vai nos procurar quando estiver pronta. Vocês podem fazer isso?"

Acho que eles perceberam que eu estava realmente arrependido e querendo fazer a coisa certa. E que também não adiantava me condenar pelos erros de sete anos atrás, então concordaram com meu pedido, me deixando um pouco aliviado.

**BPDV**

Cheguei em casa com Nessie ainda sem saber o que fazer. Eu precisava colocar as idéias em ordem. Depois de dar banho e jantar a ela, coloquei-a pra dormir e fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei acordada até o meio da madrugada e só consegui dormir depois de ter resolvido o que faria.

No dia seguinte fiz a minha rotina normal. Acordei cedo, fomos pra escola, voltamos, banho em Nessie e jantar. Mas quando levei-a para a cama, comecei a difícil conversa.

"Nessie, querida, a mamãe tem uma coisa pra te contar."

"O que é mamãe?" Ela perguntou enquanto brincava com seu ursinho de pelúcia.

"Você lembra quando a mamãe te contou que você tinha um papai, mas que ele tinha mudado antes da mamãe contar pra ele que você tava chegando?"

"Lembro, mamãe"

"Então, minha linda. Sei papai voltou pra nossa cidade, e ele quer te conhecer. Você quer conhecer ele?"

"Eu posso, mamãe?" Me deixava triste ver que ela queria isso, mas ela tava com medo e eu não sabia porque.

"Claro, Nessie, é claro que você pode. De que você ta com medo minha filha?"

"E se ele não gostar de mim, mamãe? E se ele não quiser ser meu papai e for embora de novo?" Eu sabia que ela sentia falta de um pai, mas não sabia que era tanta...

"Nessie, minha princesinha, ele vai gostar muito de você. E não é só ele que quer te conhecer. Seus titios, seu vovô e sua vovó também"

"Mamãe, eu quero conhecer meu papai primeiro. Se ele gostar de mim eu conheço os outros. Eu to com medo, mamãe. Você promete que fica comigo o tempo todo?"

"Claro, minha princesa, claro." Falei abraçando-a

Fiquei ali até que ela dormisse, e depois fui ligar pra Edward. Pedi que ele viesse sozinho, a minha casa no sábado, disse que queria conversar com ele primeiro.

O resto da semana passou lento, eu estava apreensivo pra minha conversa com Edward. Levei Nessie pra festa de uma amiguinha da escola e voltei pra casa, pra falar com ele. Ele chegou na hora marcada e correu o olhar pela casa, procurando alguma coisa.

"Ela não está aqui" eu disse a ele

"Então... você queria falar comigo?"

Convidei-o pra sentar e servi um café antes de começar. Contei a ele sobre minha conversa com Nessie e disse que iria respeitar a vontade dela, que tudo deveria ser feito no tempo dela. Pra minha surpresa, ele concordou comigo. Ele notou minha surpresa e disse:

"Bella... Quero fazer o que for melhor pra ela. E contanto que você não me proíba de vê-la, vou respeitar os limites que você impuser. Sei que sou o único responsável por tudo isso." Ele pegou minha mão e começou a acariciá-la.

Eu pude perceber mais uma vez porque eu me apaixonei por ele na adolescência e nunca o esqueci, mesmo que ele tivesse aprontado tanto comigo eu o amava pelo que ele era. Eu sabia que ele era bom e podia ser justo. Fiquei perdida nos meus devaneios te que senti seus lábios sobre os meus. A velha atração voltou instantaneamente. Eu não tive forças pra me separar daqueles lábios que tanto me fizeram falta e me entreguei ao beijo. Me afastei confusa, mas ele foi rápido em me explicar.

"Bella... eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão. Mas eu fui embora porque queria que você fosse feliz. Achei que você preferia o Jake e quis deixar você viver em paz, ate porque eu não seria capaz de ficar te vendo com outro homem... Eu te amava, apesar das besteiras que eu fiz. Aprendi muito com aqueles erros. Eu nunc consegui ficar muito tempo com uma namorada, porque meu coração estava aqui. Mas ainda sim, eu andei na linha. Eu precisava provar pra mim mesmo que todo o sofrimento que eu passava tinha servido ao menos pra me ensinar a lição. Eu te amo, Bella. Por favor, me de outra chance de ser feliz, porque eu só posso ser feliz com você."

"Edward... Eu não vou negar o que sinto, por que você sempre sabe quando eu minto. Eu te amo. Mas eu não posso me entregar assim. Eu preciso de tempo e paciência. Você me magoou muito. Algumas coisas não podem ser apagadas com um estalo de dedos. Se você realmente me quiser, teremos que ir com calma, até eu conseguir confiar em você de novo..."

"Ele me abraçou forte, chorando... Obrigada, Bella... Minha Bella... Por me deixar voltar, me perdoar... Eu prometo que vou ser paciente e vou fazer por merecer essa chance. Por favor..." Ele sussurrou. "Podemos buscar nossa filha? Quero minha família unida. Vocês duas são o que eu tenho de mais importante."

* * *

Aquela foi a melhor decisão que eu tomei na minha vida. Todo mundo me disse que eu era louca por perdoá-lo assim, mas se não fosse isso, eu não estaria vivendo esse momento mágico hoje. Edward dançando com Nessie em sua festa de 15 anos, com nossos outros dois filhos correndo pelo salão junto com seus primos, filhos de Alice e Jasper, e Rosalie e Emmett. É maravilhoso ver que fomos capazes de apagar as magoas e reconstruir os laços. E tudo que posso dizer é que valeu a pena.

**N/A:** Minha primeira One shot. espero que gostem

Reviews, please


End file.
